bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ventuskuso
Welcome I don't have any unused DNA codes. Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 18:21, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok. =) Only two things in the universe are Infinite, The Universe, 18:59, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Oh codes... I thought you meant actual Bakugan.. no deal then.... 75px I love Spyron!!! 75px 19:48, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I really don't have anything to trade actually. I'm fine with what I have for now. [[User:Bendo14|''The nightmare thrives.]] Let it eat [[User Blog:Bendo14| you alive.'']] 19:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... This is very tempting....,but the codes i'm looking for are very hard to find.... but if you do find them i can most likely get you 2 ventus MS. i want a Pyrus Infinity trister code pyrus wolfurio code. if you can't find them it's ok, i'm sure i can get you 2. This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:25, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I'll get them to you tuesday because i can't go to any store until then... and for my codes my e-mail is down but i have a plan, just when i give you them tell me when you have the codes.Sounds like a plan? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:33, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool and thx again, contact you again on tuesday.Bye. This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:37, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Uh.. SO you wanna give them to me now?i dont think thats fair for you... This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:38, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure i can get you a ventus mercury, not sure about titanium but how does a braxion or razenoid sound? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) That's ok. I'm not asking for them now but you sounded like you were going to give them to me now...i always keep my word This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:43, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I can get flash ingram, but not silent strike, he's not in my area yet... This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:44, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... How about this... the extention pack i can get it has ventus zenthon and taylean and 2 nanos...i can get that for you, sounds like a deal? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:47, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok then so ventus flash ingram and mercury drago for you on tuesday. and pyrus wolfurio and trister for me on tuesday. Sound like a deal? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:51, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Not at all dude i would feel the same way, it's worth it for the trister and wolfurio Just one more thing, you mind if i put it on ur talk page instead of ur e-mail? it's easier for me.After you have it you quickly delete, then i do the same with my codes.sound good? This User Always Get's His Revenge 19:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok then um...i'll have them on tuesday, let me know once you have them so that way i can get online and you give me mine on tuesday ok? This User Always Get's His Revenge 20:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I'll have yours on ur e-mail on tuesday, after that you put mine on my talk page on this link ,let me know on here when ur there about to put the codes down on there ok?,cause my e-mail doesn't work. This User Always Get's His Revenge 20:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ok. You will get them on tuesday about 3pm or 4pm on how long the e-mail takes to send. This User Always Get's His Revenge 20:10, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. ur on a different time schedule, so i can't really say what time but i know for a fact your getting them on tuesday. This User Always Get's His Revenge 20:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) It's 4:19 pm on friday. This User Always Get's His Revenge 20:18, June 3, 2011 (UTC) i'll try. i'll try dude,not much wave 2 coming in my area much but i'll try. This User Always Get's His Revenge 12:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Um... if you can find me a darkus infinity helios that would be cool, if not pyrus krakenoid. This User Always Get's His Revenge 12:27, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I can't my dad isn't home,but my sister is.I can only go on tuesday dude. This User Always Get's His Revenge 12:31, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. Hey i just was thinking how am i going to trust you if you give them after i give you the codes? This User Always Get's His Revenge 17:14, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Fine i guess,it's just wolfurio and trister are like rare codes... This User Always Get's His Revenge 17:16, June 4, 2011 (UTC) hmm no razenoids thats strange. This User Always Get's His Revenge 17:20, June 4, 2011 (UTC)